With True Hate Comes True Love
by InsanePsychopath
Summary: Even hate can turn into love. Okay this is well... if anyone has a problem with the rating please say so! I may or may not continue. most likely not. this was meant to be a one shot. This is a bit AU.Diara is older (20 years old) and lokar is a lot yonger.
1. Love and Hate

She was next to him when she woke up. She was touching him, his chest. Never in a million years would she believe this would happen. Wanting to pull the sheets up to cover herself she could not move. The man inspired great fear inside of her, though she was here willingly. If she moved he might wake up. There was no way of telling how he would react. He came to her first but his mood changed so often he could be classified as bipolar. Not that he ever showed his emotions other then anger or happiness when praising his students. Exhaling deeply she begins to panic. "What happens when he wakes up? He'll freak! He'll kill mom and dad! OH how did I get in this mess?" she thought.

When Lokar took her parents she felt nothing but hate and fear. "Join me or I shall get rid of your parents!" his icy voice echoed in the palaces court yard. Koz and Teeny cowered behind Diara's back. What else could they do? He has their parents. Even though she didn't want to she had to stay brave, for he mom and dad, for Koz and Teeny. Being the oldest and a princess it was her job. But she wouldn't dare to do any of the heavy lifting, but she had to do something. So they accepted. Lokar smiled and handed them X-Readers and told them to retrieve a kairu deposit not far from their castle. In that moment she felt nothing but hate and fear. "I'm a princess! I shouldn't have to do this kind of stuff!" she thought to herself when they found the kairu deposit. Diara of course, drained the most kairu; she was after all the team's leader.

To train his students Lokar would often send his E-Teens out to train by themselves. Each one would have to go to a location they were uncomfortable with and train; learning to cope. Koz was sent to a big city to look for a kairu deposit there, Teeny had a small Mexican village, and Diara was in the deep forest. "AHRG! All these stupid bugs! I should be in a castle, I'm a princess!" A twig snapped, making Diara jump.

"Well you don't seem like the forest type," a man with short black hair comes up from behind her.

"Trust me if I had my way I wouldn't be here," She snaps.

"Is that so?" from behind a bush another man steps out. He had long blond hair.

"Well why don't we help you" yet another man came from behind the trees. He had short brown hair.

"Yeah," the blond said causally, "It's dangerous for a pretty woman to travel in the woods by herself." Surrounded by three strange men in the woods, to make it worse the way they were smiling made Diara uncomfortable. Before she could do anything the man with black hair came up from behind her, covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. "Stop struggling," the black haired man whispers into her ear.

One of the men grabs her X-Reader, "we know what you kairu warriors can do…"

Walking over the blond chuckles, "You're going to be our _entertainment_ for tonight." Diara's screams were muffled. A could of dizzying darkness whirls in her mind. Just then a flash of purple lighting hits the black hair man knocking him over. Collapsing on to the forest ground Diara passes out. Once all three of the men when taken care of, the shadow glides over to woman, his eyes pass over the girl gathering the woman in his arms they disappear in a purple fuzz. He saved her life but he made it clear that it would never happen again when he chastised her about it.

"You were careless! Do you realize what the where going to _do_ to you?"

"Yes master…" she replies sheepishly.

"This behavior is unacceptable! Not only did I lose out on a large amount of kairu. I had to stop what I was doing to save you!" Lokar was furious.

"Master, it won't happen again! It was an honest mistake," she pleas.

"One that could have cost _you_ your life," he leans close to her, "I will, however, grant you a second chance. If anything like this happens again, if you cost me more kairu not only will you pay for it but your parents will suffer."

Diara fearful for her and her parents lives studders, "Yes, Master Lokar."

"Get out of my sight."

After that her feeling for Lokar changed. Before she only felt fear and hate towards him. She still hated the man, she always would, she still very well feared him, but she felt something that was never there before. _Why did Lokar save me? He made in clear I mean nothing to him, he could always get a new warrior to take my spot,_ Diara thought. She was out patrolling the castle's grounds. It was cold and not the work for a princess. Caught up in her thoughts she did not notice the shadow creeping up on her before it was too late. Before she had time to scream he placed his lips on hers…

All of this thinking made her head dizzy. Closing her eyes she could hear his heart beating. It was a steady, rhythmic beat. She found it soothing. "He does have a heart…" was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

He was aware of the weight on his chest. He felt her soft hair. Opening his eyes he sees her body next to his, one arm wrapped around the girl's waist, her head on his chest, the golden blond hair on top of his purple skin. Seeing her exposed he uses his free hand to cover her, he did not want her to be uncomfortable when she wakes up. Not wanting to disturb her he stays relaxed. The events from the previous night came back to him in a blur.

Lokar found the girl during her guard duty. Pulling her into his arms he kisses her. Knowing the girl, -woman- he corrected himself she was 20, had feelings for him; and he took advantage of it. Somehow they made their way to his room, some where he had off limits and hidden from the E Teens, he had not planned for it to get this far; she stirred something inside of him. It was not love, he only had one love and that was Ellotoys, but it was lust. As she lay beneath him, he took advantage of her feelings, of the fact that he was her master, and took advantage of her; and he wasn't exactly proud of it. He did not force her to do anything, except for forcing her and her siblings to join him. When he saw those three men trying to harm her it twisted something inside of him, a sense of possession, having someone else's hands on her- he stopped. Diara began to awake. Unsure of how Diara was going to react when she woke up in his arms he braced himself. She might have forgotten she was here because she wanted to be and thing he had made her do it. "Good morning," he whispers softly. Stiffening when she heard his voice she gasped. Lokar wasn't sure if he was more proud of the fact that she fears him or disappointed. "As I said last night, I have no intensions to harm you," trying to assure her nothing was going to happen to her.

Relaxing a bit Diara responds not fully trusting her voice, "good morning, Master Lokar." She did not move for she was paralyzed with fear.

Lokar chuckles, "You do not need to call me 'Master' when we are here."

"Okay, M-" she paused correcting herself, "Lokar."

"That's better," the arm around her waist loosened.

"Lokar," there was a question that had been gnawing her insides for a long time, "that night, when I was attacked, you saved me, why?" He stiffened his heart rate increased. Diara felt it. If she wasn't lying right next to him she wouldn't have noticed.

"You are _mine_. No one else is permitted to touch you, you belong to _me_," his words were harsh and soft at the same time; but there was something in his voice. He sounded hurt. Diara did not want to be thought of as an item to be owned but she made no protest.

"Lokar, what about my patrol sift-"

"Koz and Teeny can handle it. Even if Team Stax or the Redakai try to get in I will sense them," his arm tightens around her waist.

"But-"

"do you really think I will let you leave me _so_ quickly? No. I think you will stay with me a little while longer." Diara lifts her head up to look at Lokar.

She could not believe what she was saying, "Lokar…" she found his orange eyes staring deeply into hers.

"_Diara_," it was the first time he had ever said he name, and he said it smoothly, "you will do as asked. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lokar." There were still some traces of fear in her voice and eyes but a lot less. Leaning over her he captures her lips passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck she accepts Lokar's embrace.

"Yes he was a monster, evil to the bone. A terrible man. But he had a heart," Diara thought, "And sometime he was a pleasant man to be around," and she liked that.


	2. After the War

Five years after The Great Wairu War Lokar went missing. Beating Lokar and his E-Teens restored peace to the universe. The Hiverax went to live out their lives as kairu warriors for hire, having no master any more. The Battacor spent most of their time playing space ball. Zane was sent to a top security prison and Zair and Techris left to continue their lives. Koz, Teeny, and Diara returned to their castle with their parents.

"Master Boaddai," Connor just returned for a Redakai meeting, "we have yet to find any trace of Lokar."

"Dad!" Ky comes running hugging his dad, "how are you? Did you find him?"

"It's nice to see you too, son," he chuckles, "and no. Nothing."

"We haven't seen any new E-Teens out there either," Ky frowns.

"Ky, how is the lone warrior thing working out?" Boomer jokes walking over with Maya.

"Well, Koz and Teeny have agreed to join us to retrieve the lost kairu," Maya says after she greets them.

"What about Diara?" Boaddai asks.

"She wasn't there. She moved out. Packed her bags three years ago and left. She visits sometimes and writes letters," boomer replies.

"**WHAT**?! She moved out! She's complained about working for Lokar and wanting to go home. And she just moves out!?" Ky was shocked.

"Yeah we thought it was weird too," Maya agrees with Ky.

"Do you still think she is working for Lokar?" Ky looks at Boaddai, he looked concerned as well.

"I doubt it. After what he did to her parents she'd have to be insane," Mookee says carrying drinks for everyone.

Somewhere on a distant planet was a castle; Far from civilization but had everything needed for survival. If anything was needed in the far north was a small town. Lokar standing on a balcony looks out across the field below. A breeze blows his dark blue hair around. The large scar down his face no longer glowed, as did the rest. We he was beaten he drained himself of unnecessary kairu that could be tracked by the Redakai. Turning around, he sees Diara still in bed; her golden hair gracefully falling on the pillow. The sun started to rise. "Lokar," her voice was sleepy, "why are you out of bed so early?"

He chuckles, "I like to watch the sunries. I find it rather peaceful."

"Okay," she rolls on her side and falls asleep. Once he was done he crawls back into bed, pulling her closer to him. Snuggling together they fall back to sleep. He liked the way it felt when she was next to him. Several hours, later Diara wakes up, "Lokar, how long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so," he responds softly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" her head was on his chest.

"You looked comfortable. I did not want to disturb you," his orange eyes stair into hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. It was something she wanted to say for so long.

"For what?" he frowns, "you have done nothing wrong."

"When your lair blew up I left you. I wanted to go back, to make sure you were okay… but I was scared of what I was going to find," she was holding back tears. Her hand traces the scars on his chest, "I left you to die, I'm sorry…" she cries.

Using his free hand he wipes away her tears. "_Diara_," it was the way he said her voice, "I do not blame you for what happened. You were scared. It's not your fault."

Diara lifts her head up. "I could have done something," she sniffles.

"You did all that you could. You did not leave me to die," he pulls her into a hug, "we all get scared, and sometimes that fear take control of us."

Laying in silence for a moment or two Diara speaks up, "Lokar, why did you drain all of the kairu from your body?"

Lokar stiffens once more, "I did not drain all of it. I drained just enough so the Redakai cannot track me. I am just as strong as the Redakai, and I have more than enough to live a long healthy life," pulling her into a kiss, "with _you_." Lokar hoped the Redakai will give up trying to find him so he could live out his life with a beautiful woman, without fear.


End file.
